


Head over Heels

by FairoNeko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Bit by bit, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Little by little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairoNeko/pseuds/FairoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has to change for them to realise what is in front of them, what they might have missed, and what they can gain. After all, they are more than they think.</p>
<p>It started with Marinette's hair, Adrien's puns, and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien noticed Marinette's hairstyle was different

**Author's Note:**

> Consciously or not, Adrien noticed a dark haired pigtails girl in his class gone and another ponytail girl in her place. Speaking of which, Adrien wanted to try running his hands through her hair.

Usually, even if it made her arrived in class later than preferred, Marinette still made sure she was presentable first. This time, however, she couldn't afford it. There was a test and she was late, _again._ Grumbling to herself, Marinette tied her hair in a hurried, _and definitely messy_ , low ponytail. Least Chloe sued her for copying the hairstyle if Marinette tied it higher than her usual height.

She would just have to re-tie it later at lunch.

* * *

 “How messy,” Alya clicked her tongue when Marinette finally arrived, 10 minutes late into the class

“Don’t have the time,” Marinette chanced a glance at the boy in front of her. It was embarrassing to pass by Adrien with her mess of a hair. The boy looked surprised at her when Marinette came in earlier. She was worried at what he would think of her.

“Now that everyone’s here,” Marinette laughed nervously when a pointed look was given to her, “Let’s start the test. You have 2 hours to do it. Good luck,”

Yes, Marinette had studied for this test. She should be fine, hopefully. If only there was no Akuma attack last night that consumed her sleeping time, she wouldn't have to be late at all!

* * *

After a final check on her bag, Marinette groaned. Leaning back on the bench, Marinette sighed, “I forget my hairbrush,”

“You can just go back home to get it,” Alya was too busy with her phone to feel sympathetic for her best friend

“Eeeeh….” Marinette knew that was a simple solution. Going back to brush her hair and made herself more presentable. She practically lived next to the school! Just cross the road and ta-dah! Only, she was too tired, sleepy, and lazy to do so. She was a bit worried about the test too, but nothing could be done about it now that it had passed. Today was just not her day.

Alya rolled her eyes at Marinette’s whine, “Girl, you’re seriously hopeless,” with a laugh at Marinette’s sheepish look, Alya stood up, “I will go get mine in the locker. Wait for a bit,”

“Thanks, Alya!” Marinette cried out gleefully before slumping more in relaxation. She was just so tired that she could have fallen asleep just by closing her eyes. In fact, that didn't sound like a bad idea.

“Marinette?” Eyes snapping open in shock, Marinette bolted up. ‘Oh my God, that was such a bad idea!’ a bit panicked, Marinette turned to Adrien and waved furiously, “Hi, Adrien! Hi! Adrien, hi! Hi! Hi! Adrien! Hiya!”

“Hi,” Adrien returned the greeting with an arched eyebrow and a smile

Marinette deflated in humiliation for a bit. Seeing Marinette calmed down, Adrien looked around, “Where’s Alya?”

“Locker,” Marinette’s eyes darted to where Alya went. After hesitating for a bit, she took in a deep breath and asked, “Is there, umm, samething, I mean! So- someteng! No- no, it’s something!” another deep breath and Marinette continued nervously, face bright red, “…You need?”

Adrien, surprisingly, blushed a little, “A-ah, no… It’s nothing important…”

Marinette wanted to swoon, but she needed to stay upright for Adrien. He needed something from her. That was definitely it. Swooning later, talking now. “Re- really?” Marinette tilted her head for a bit, looking passed Adrien’s shoulder since she couldn't exactly look at Adrien without swooning obnoxiously

“Actually…” Adrien scratched his cheek, the fading blush reappeared, “I noticed that your hair isn't in the usual pigtails,”

‘HE NOTICED!!’ Marinette could have died then and there

Adrien continued, not having finished his words before Marinette reacted internally, “So, I'm wondering… Is there a particular reason?”

“NO!” Marinette shook her head furiously, “Not at all! Just! Umm, I'm late. To class. That- that’s right! I'm late to class, so! Uhh….” Marinette peeked at Adrien, who waited patiently for her to finish. Marinette’s heart warmed at his patience with her. It gave her courage to continue, so she did. In a small voice, she finished, “I didn't have the time to do my hair. It’s messy, right?”

“Messy?” Adrien gave her a once over. Marinette was ready to combust. “Not at all,”

“Eh? Ah? Thank- THANK YOU!!” Marinette was so red and her smile so wide that her cheeks hurt. Adrien complimented her! Adrien Agreste had complimented her!

Adrien, after asking his question, still lingered. Marinette didn't know why, but she wasn't complaining. Also, Alya sure took her time.

“Are you going to use this hairstyle for the rest of the day?” Adrien asked

Marinette blinked, “No,”

“No?”

“No,” Marinette confirmed, too nervous to elaborate

Adrien nodded then glanced at the bench Marinette sat earlier, “Why don’t we sit down?”

“Su- sure!” Marinette’s nerves went sky-rocketed again. She sat down stiffly next to Adrien.

Adrien looked at her as he took a deep breath and asked, “I have a request, a _weird_ request. You don’t have to say yes. It’s fine to say no. Can you hear me out first?”

‘A weird request?’ Marinette’s heart was going to burst out, “Wha- what is- is- it?”

Adrien looked nervous, but he was determined to look at her on the eyes. Marinette’s thoughts were scattered around by the intensity of his gaze. ‘Is he going to confess?’

Adrien’s gaze flickered to her hair, “May I play with your hair?”

“HUH?” Marinette was completely caught off guard by that question

Adrien blushed, flustered by Marinette’s obvious shock by his stupid request, “It’s just-! I’m really curious about it. Umm,”

“Oh- well,” Marinette’s brain had shut down, but her body had not. “Okay,” Marinette took off the hair tie and let her hair free.

Adrien’s eyes widened as a grin formed on his lips, “ _Paw_ esome!”

.

.

.

“What.”


	2. Marinette got Adrien to say she's cute. You go, girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has to change for them to realise what is in front of them, what they might have missed, and what they can gain. After all, they are more than they think.
> 
> It started with Marinette's hair, Adrien's puns, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though they didn't talk about it, that didn't mean they didn't think about it. This first round was decidedly awkward. So, maybe they could do better next time, if there was another chance.

"What?" Adrien repeated after Marinette, distracted by her hair to notice her expression

Marinette stared at Adrien dubiously, internally wondering whether it was just her ears or, 'Did Adrien seriously just say a cat pun?'

A heartbeat later, Marinette shook her head, 'Nope. No. Nu-uh. There's no way Adrien said it. It sounded like Chat anyway,' Marinette huffed at the thought that even when he wasn't here, she still could hear his pun, "I really have to seriously stop him,"

Adrien dragged his eyes from Marinette's falling hair after she shook her head to question her, "Excuse me?" Did she just say she should stop him from playing with her hair? He hadn't even started yet! Was his staring creeping her out? But he wanted to play with her hair. He wanted to touch it, to smell it. To feel the strands on his palms...

'Wait.' Adrien felt blood drained from his face as a thought occurred to him, 'What is Adrien Agreste obsessing over his classmate's hair for?'

"Ah, no!" Marinette's panicked voice snapped him back to attention, "I wasn't talking about you! Honest! Really! You can play with my hair if you want, I don't mind. But it's messy, and dirty, and- well, I think I washed it this morning but- anyway, I want you to play with my hair. I really want you to pat me too. You can touch me all you want, no- wait, I mean, you can touch my hair all you want. Not me, nooo. My hair, my hair! You want to play with my hair, right!? That's all, isn't it? Ah, but I don't have a brush right now. Alya is getting hers for me. She sure took her time, huh? How do you want to play with my hair anyway? It's not long but I think this length is fine, to me. The colour is dark too, not light like yours. Your hair is pretty. Maybe I should just dye my hair to a lighter colour? But Mama and Papa might not agree with it. Do you need hair tie? I have two of it. They are red too. By the way, sorry for being so noisy!!"

Marinette ended her speech and hung her head. Steams were going out from her ears from her embarrassment of babbling like that in front of Adrien. She was beyond humiliated.

Adrien, meanwhile, was stupefied by Marinette's rapid-fire words. Shaking his head, Adrien had to say, "That's the first time I hear someone talk so fast. Do you need time to catch your breath?"

Marinette didn't speak, but she did manage to nod. She needed to cool down first. She also needed to pray that Adrien didn't hear any of her words. Her breathing was fine though. Still, it's nice to know that Adrien cared. Marinette felt her heart warmed up again. 'Aaah...' she let out a dreamy sigh, 'I really do love him,'

Gathering the courage she could scrape within herself, Marinette shyly raised her head. With her hair free, Marinette used this chance to hide half of her face first. What greeted Marinette's sight was Adrien smiling at her. Marinette shyly smiled back, her hands playing with the hair tie hiding behind her back to indicate her nervousness.

Adrien blinked a few times before turning away, blushing for a bit because _that was cute_. In fact, 'That was really cute,' and by admitting that, it meant the blush darkened. Adrien had the mind to cover his upper half of his face to hide the blush and to collect himself.

"Adrien?" Marinette called timidly, her nervousness rising and nearly driving her out of her seat. She didn't know what to take on this. Why was Adrien covering his eyes? Was she that hideous? Oh no! Had Adrien decided that he didn't want to play with her anymore!? Was he regretting it right now!?

"Sorry," Adrien smiled sheepishly, using the hand covering his face to rub his head, "I had to collect myself for a bit," Adrien hesitated here. Should he say it? Would she mind? Well, it's only fair... "You are cute,"

Marinette froze.

Adrien watched silently, nervous about her reaction. She hardly could interact with him normally, would this admittance drove her completely away from him? That would be a shame. He hadn't even played with her hair yet! _Aaaaand,_ why was he so fixated on her hair?!

Because Adrien was watching, he got to see the different shades of red a human could make. It was... _Educating._ When it reached boiling point, Adrien got worried. Marinette didn't seem like she noticed how steam came from her face. 'Could it be, she is sick with a fever?'

While Adrien fretted silently in worry, Marinette had broken down inside. Her brain and heart in particular. The reconstruction was slow because all the little Marinettes inside her were swooning and repeating Adrien's words on broken record. Time passed and slowly but surely, Marinette's temperature returned to normal as she let out a sigh of blissful happiness.

Her luck seemed to run out from the cue of sharp pain on her hip. _Tikki._ "Ouch!" Marinette cried out in pain, frowning at her innocent bag, 'I thought Tikki's suppose to bring good luck,'

"Are you all right?" Adrien was honestly spooked by Marinette, not that he would say it out loud. Then again, It was kind of interesting to see her thoughts passing through her face, even though he didn't know what she was thinking about. Marinette was _expressive._ It was nice.

"Ah? Yea- yes, I am fine. _Perfect._ Wonderful. Thank you," Marinette referred the gratitude to Adrien's praise, though from Adrien's dumbfounded look, he didn't get it. Marinette didn't have the gut to bring it up herself, so she decided to let it be.

"You're welcome?" Adrien replied. That was the polite thing to say, although the question mark might have null it for him.

A brief of silence ensued before Marinette decided they had to get to somewhere now. Lunch time was almost over.

"So-!" Marinette's voice cracked slightly from nerves. Coughing onto her fist, she tried again, "So, you want to play with my ha- hair?"

Adrien didn't answer immediately. Marinette was horrified, 'He regrets it. He _definitely_ regrets it! Marinette, you fool! Why do you have to sound so eager? In the first place, you might have heard it wrong! Just like that pun, you misheard! Now you're going to destroy your chance with Adrien forever! What's with that, playing with your hair? Ha. In your dream!'

"Marinette," Adrien called to the girl cautiously. She was making gestures wildly, Adrien really didn't know what to think of it. 'What exactly goes through her head?'

Throwing up her arms in the universal gesture of giving up, Marinette answered to Adrien's call, "Yes, Adrien?"

Having got the girl's attention, Adrien straightened his back, "May I play with your hair?" In the end, his curiosity won out. Despite all the reasons he used in arguing with himself to defuse his curiosity, that cursed cat nature used in idiom won out. Adrien despaired at his lack of self-control. But the satisfaction though... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... Oh, who was he trying to kid?

This time, Marinette was ready. With a shuddering breath that _betrayed_ what she thought, Marinette nodded, "You may,"

It was kind of embarrassing how both of them were acting like this. Marinette was embarrassed because it's **_Adrien._** While the boy was just embarrassed in general.

With Marinette's permission, Adrien slowly reached out; first to pat her head, then he started to run his hand through her hair.

For better access, Adrien turned Marinette away, so her back was to him. He didn't notice how close they were, how close she was to fainting, nor did he notice the incoming journalist. His attention was fully on the strands of hair adorning Marinette's crown. 'She has pretty hair,' Adrien nodded to himself.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Alya's amusement could clearly be detected. She had been standing there for some time without getting acknowledgement from the two on the bench.

Marinette sprang up from the bench, the lull of sleep by Adrien's grooming gone. Touching the back of her head in sheepishness, Marinette was surprised to find her hair braided. It fell apart easily since it wasn't tied. It was a shame. 'Adrien is good at braiding too. Gotta note it down,'

"Marinette," Alya sounded exasperated. Marinette wouldn't be surprised that Alya knew what she was thinking. Marinette could only laugh nervously when she remembered Adrien was still there.

"Hey, Alya!" Marinette waved at her best friend brightly, "You took forever!"

Marinette debated whether to run to Alya's side or not. Sure, it was rare for her to be in Adrien's presence. But anymore of this, she surely would blow up. Marinette was honestly amazed she hadn't blown up yet. Really.

"Here you go," Alya decided for Marinette as the girl gave Adrien her hairbrush

Adrien stared at the hairbrush in confusion. He thought the girl would like her best friend back.

"I'm going to class first," Alya walked away with a cheeky wave, "Don't stay out too late!"

"Alya!" Marinette could not believe she abandoned her.  Her best friend! Her arguably best wing-woman too. ' _Oh.'_ Marinette definitely saw Alya's wink there.

"Alya is right," Adrien finally spoke, staring at the hairbrush on his hand, "We will be late if we stay here any longer,"

"Ah," Marinette hoped she didn't sound too disappointed. Of course, there's no reason for them to miss class for a reason like _this._ What exactly _this_  was _,_ Marinette wasn't sure too. She still hoped _this_ meant something.

"That said," Adrien raised the hairbrush with a smile, "How about I help you tie your hair?"

"Yes please!" Marinette's reply was automatic, anything that could get her more time to stay with Adrien deserved the 'Yes!' answer.

Adrien laughed lightly, "Then I'll be tying your hair into... Do you have any preference? Your usual hairstyle?"

Marinette thought for a bit, "Actually, I will let you de- decide," it irked her that her stutter came back halfway there. She thought she was done stuttering when talking to Adrien! Apparently not.

Adrien nodded as he pointed for Marinette to sit and turned her back to him. With a grin rarely seen from Adrien's face, he told Marinette, "Then, let's tie your hair into half twin-tails," he also added with a hint of smirk, "I'm sure you'll look cute with that,"

Marinette didn't question what Adrien found amusing. She was too busy being the _yes-man_ for Adrien. She did feel Tikki hitting her again, but really! Did Tikki expect her to say 'no' to Adrien?  _No way!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of headcanons + writing + imagining = fanfiction. In this case, Miraculous Ladybug!
> 
> Seriously though, I think Marinette has a lot of Adrien-induced craziness.
> 
> As for Adrien's smirk, it's like there's an inside joke only Adrien knew.
> 
> I almost forget to update. Sigh.


	3. Ladybug and Chat Noir needed to end this fight quickly. It's getting late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has to change for them to realise what is in front of them, what they might have missed, and what they can gain. After all, they are more than they think.
> 
> It started with Marinette's hair, Adrien's puns, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day and another Akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir more or less got used to it. What they couldn't accept right away was: how much time it took to take down one Akuma. They had other plans instead of staying up late because of an Akuma attack, you know?

To Marinette's annoyance and slight gratitude, her hairstyle reverted back to the usual pigtails once she transformed into Ladybug.

"Tikki! Why?" Marinette took a few seconds to ask

There was no answer. Whether Tikki didn't know why or she didn't want to distract Ladybug from taking down the Akuma, Marinette could do nothing about it. Tugging her pigtails once as she made a face, Ladybug gathered herself to face the Akuma, the Diver. Like, she could literary dive into the ground as if into a body of water. It was so not fair! Not to mention the Diver could pull people or things into the ground too.

"My Lady! Fancy meeting you here!" Chat Noir dropped down behind Ladybug with a wide grin

"Not now, Chat," Ladybug spared a brief glance at her partner before pointing to the place she last saw the Diver, "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"She _purr_ fessed herself as the Diver," Chat Noir walked to Ladybug's left, "Since she is not _on_ the ground, then she must be _in_  the ground,"

"I gather as much," Ladybug replied drily, "Just, _where_  is she?"

"Tricky question," Chat Noir clicked his tongue, "Hopefully, she can't scale the wall,"

Ladybug had to admit that was a plausible thing to hope for. They were currently on one of the rooftops to watch over Paris as the Diver wrecked havoc around the city. Good thing the Diver showed up after school. That way, Marinette could disappear without people asking too much question.

" _Spotted!_ " Chat Noir was cupping his hands in front of his eyes like a pair of binocular, "The Diver is diving towards river,"

"Chaaat," Ladybug groaned, slapping her forehead and pulling her hand down her face, "Too many puns!"

The way Chat Noir grin was like asking for Ladybug to wipe it off, "A pun a day keeps the Akuma away, I say. Since I'm sure my Lady suffered the day without puns, it's only right for me to _pun_ the evening of my Lady!"

"No, thank you," Ladybug couldn't help but retort. She also couldn't help from smiling at Chat Noir's silliness.

Chat Noir still had that grin on. Ladybug shook her head to focus herself. She took the yo-yo from her hip, "River, right?"

"Lady first," Chat Noir took a bow with his hand pointing at where he saw the Diver went. With a roll of her eyes, Ladybug swung away. Chat Noir followed not too far behind.

* * *

It seemed the Diver couldn't scale wall after all. As long as they stayed perched on something high, wide, and heavy, they would be safe. Honestly speaking, Ladybug was worried for the people the Diver had pulled into the ground. The sun had set too, so her eyesight relied on the street lights. It wasn't encouraging at all, this dilemma. The Diver could just pull the lamppost down, after all.

"My Lady," Chat Noir interrupted her thoughts, "Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking," Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh because that had been Chat Noir's question for the past half an hour

"Where does _buginette_ think where the _petit papillon_ hide?" Chat Noir was becoming restless, that much was obvious

"I don't know, the goggles?" Ladybug rolled her eyes, completely disregarding Chat's nickname for her

"Completely _paw_ sible," Chat nodded, "Then _Chat_ 's off!"

"Wait- _Chaton_!"

Using his baton to help his jump, Chat arrived on a rooftop closer to where the Diver was waiting then proceed to hit the Diver's head with his extended baton. Or tried to, since the baton was caught and Chat was pulled to the ground roughly. Before the Diver arrived at where Chat fell, Ladybug's yo-yo caught her partner first and pulled him back to her. Chat didn't forget to grab his baton and waved at the frustrated Diver a goodbye.

"Come back!"

"No, thank you!"

Chat was tossed down next to Ladybug as she shot him an unimpressed look. Chat laughed awkwardly while rubbing his head.

"What's the rush, _Chaton_?" Ladybug frowned, flicking her eyes to the Diver who was throwing tantrum down there briefly before refocusing on her partner

Uncharacteristically, Chat Noir winced. Ladybug blinked in surprise.

"It's just that-" Chat Noir spoke up without Ladybug prompting him, "-I need to be back soon,"

Ladybug pursed her lips. She needed to be back soon too. This Akuma took too much of their time already. The time this Akuma took to take down wasn't as long as other Akumas they had faced before, but the record was going to break soon.

"What time is it anyway?" Ladybug asked, clicking her tongue when she remembered she didn't have a watch with her right now. Just as she thought that, Ladybug almost wanted to smack herself for forgetting _that_ when she saw what Chat was doing.

Without knowing Ladybug's disappointment at herself, Chat Noir took out his baton and checked, "11.36 p.m... Ah, I'll be late," he ended the words with a groan

"Having a meeting somewhere?" Ladybug, having recovered, asked him

Chat Noir grimaced. Ladybug couldn't help but frown at his reactions. First the wince, now the grimace. Really, how much trouble he would be in for being late?

Chat Noir ended up heaving a sigh, "This can't be helped. Let's just save the girl from drowning first. I'm sure her legs are starting to cramp," the Diver was still throwing tantrum by thrashing around as Chat Noir said that

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "I don't think she needs saving from that,"

Chat Noir grinned up at her, though Ladybug noted, it's a little dimmed. He was really worried. Shaking her head to focus herself, Ladybug straightened and nodded. "Let's get going then,"

His grin turned more genuine, "So, my Lady has a plan?"

Ladybug let out a nervous laugh, her confident posture faltered slightly, "I don't... But then again, I think it's time we use... **Lucky Charm**!"

Chat Noir waited with anticipation of what could help them with this troublesome Akuma who liked to dive into the ground. As a red and black flexible pole landed on Ladybug's hands, Chat Noir was shocked.

"If what you need is a pole, I have one too!" Chat complained. Taking out his baton, Chat extended the length and slammed it down, "Here it is!"

"That's an extendible baton," Ladybug pointed out drily, "This is a _flexible_ pole. Notice the difference, _Chaton,"_

"Well, I see no difference," Chat harrumphed, turning his head away, "My baton can be used like a _flexible_ pole too,"

Ladybug spared her partner a look before focusing on their surrounding to find a way to use the **lucky item**. What she saw were **the ground** , **her hands** , **the Diver** , and **Chat Noir**. Weeeeeell then.

"Chat," Ladybug was pleased when he immediately snapped back to attention and ready to move, "Get ready to jump using your staff,"

"As M'lady commands," Chat bowed with flourish

They shared a grin before Ladybug step out to confront the Diver. Chat Noir jumped away to where Ladybug had directed him to get ready. Once alone, Ladybug called to the Diver, "Hey, you! Catch me if you can!"

"I'm the Diver, not [hey, you!]" the Diver screeched, "Don't be rude!"

"Whoops," Ladybug laughed, waving at the Diver as she vaulted away, "Anyway, bye-bye!"

Just like Ladybug wanted, the Diver went after her. Every-time Ladybug used the flexible pole on the ground, the Diver would try to catch it. Ladybug repeatedly teases the Diver, shying away before the Diver could enclose her hands on the pole. Once they arrived at the park, Ladybug landed on the ground and waited for the Diver to capture the other side of the pole.

"Ha!" the Diver was triumphant, "Your Miraculous is mine, Ladybug!"

"I don't think so!" Ladybug smirked. Before the Diver could react, Ladybug used all her strength to pull the Diver out from the ground and threw her into the sky.

"It's _meow_ 's turn!" Chat shot out into the sky using his baton from where he was perched on Marinette's balcony. He made sure to snatch the goggles as he passed by the shocked Diver. Chat grinned at the Diver when their eyes met. With his free hand that was half curled, Chat put it next to his head and let out a sound, " _Miaw_."

Ladybug didn't know exactly what Chat was doing, but she could guess. And so, she slapped her forehead in exasperation. Chat landed on a lamppost and threw the goggles to Ladybug, "All yours, my Lady!"

Ladybug caught the goggles, waited until the Diver bounced on the ground safely, then dropped the goggles continued with stepping on it to break it. As the black butterfly flew out from the broken goggles, Ladybug caught it to purify the butterfly.

With a satisfied smile, Ladybug let the white butterfly flew away, "Bye-bye, _petit papillon_ ,"

Picking up the discarded flexible pole, Ladybug threw it up into the sky with a chant, " **Miraculous Ladybug**!"

Chat Noir dropped down next to Ladybug after she finished her job. He raised his fist, waiting. Ladybug smiled and raised her own fist to meet his halfway. Together, they declared, "Mission accomplished!"

Chat Noir dropped his arm with a smile, "I'd love to stay _fur_ longer, but duty calls,"

Being reminded of that, Ladybug nodded, "Go back to your business quickly then. Don't get in more trouble by being even later. Do keep in mind to avoid getting grounded too. I need my partner and Paris needs her superhero duo to save her, after all,"

The reaction had Ladybug worried that she said too much, but it should be fine right? Chat wasn't responding though. He was staring at her with wide eyes. Ladybug had a feeling his pupils had shrunken too.

"Chat?" Ladybug waved her hand in front of his face to no effect

Ironically, it was her Miraculous, instead of herself, that success in snapping him out of his stupor. The beeping made Chat jumped in surprise like a spooked cat. He even let out a cat-like sound.

"Ah!" Chat Noir noticed Ladybug and immediately went to take her hand for a kiss on the back of her hand. His hold didn't linger, so Ladybug didn't stop him, "Thank you for your kind words, my Lady. Although, I have to say the same to you. It's really dark outside, so don't stay up too late. Do you need me to escort you back?"

"Ha, nice try," Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat Noir's attempt on finding out her identity. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I just want to make sure my Lady gets home safely," Chat Noir put his palms on his heart, "No other agenda, honest,"

Ladybug shook her head, "I'll be fine, Chat. You should get going if you want to avoid getting in trouble," glancing at the civilian they left alone to collect herself, Ladybug added, "I will make sure she's safe too,"

'I still have the time to take the girl to the train-station,' Ladybug thought to herself with Tikki's approval, 'Sorry to trouble you, Tikki. Hang in there,'

Chat Noir hesitated. But he really needed to hurry up... He bowed to Ladybug, "Then, please excuse me," without waiting for Ladybug's reply, he shot off.

Ladybug was again, concerned by how much in hurry her partner was. She hoped his luck wouldn't fail him now and caused him to fall somewhere or be delayed. Ladybug wished for Chat Noir to make it in time. With a shake of her head, she turned to the civilian girl. Ladybug asked, "Are you all right?"

The girl stared at Ladybug blankly.

Ladybug frowned, "You do hear me, don't you?"

"Ah, yes," the girl answered quickly, still staring

What was it? First Chat Noir, now this girl. What, had she turned back into Marinette? Checking her arms and body, Ladybug assured herself that the suit was still on.

"Come on, let's get you home. It's late," Ladybug appealed a smile to soothe the girl

The girl ducked her head and nodded. When Ladybug walked close enough to her, because the girl wasn't moving at all, she heard the girl whispered, "Thank you, Ladybug. Chat Noir too,"

Ladybug's smile turned more genuine, "You're welcome," she would tell her partner about this the next time they meet, Ladybug decided.

* * *

Adrien was late. He was late to get in the car. He was late to go to the airport. He was late to send off _Père_. The plane had already taken off.

Adrien closed the door behind him quietly. There was nobody in the house to reprimand him even if he let the door slammed close but he decided to just quietly closed it. Otherwise, it would be too loud. Nathalie and Gorilla weren't here because they were at the airport to send off _Père_. Adrien, the son, wasn't there to send off _Père_. He didn't know what _Père_ would think.

"I know you're sad and all, but I need my cheese," Plagg flew up to stare at Adrien in the eyes and shot the boy a tired look

"Yes, yes," Adrien pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on

"You should eat too," Plagg reminded him, "You haven't eaten dinner yet,"

"I don't have the appetite," Adrien took out the stashed cheese for Plagg, "Enjoy yourself. I will just... Sleep. Just sleep,"

Plagg plopped down on the table where Adrien put the package of cheese, "You need to eat, boy,"

"Later," Adrien dropped down on the bed, "Tomorrow,"

"Don't blame me for not reminding you!" despite what Plagg said, he was worried for his charge. That boy really needs to eat more. Clicking his tongue when Adrien didn't answer him, Plagg processed to stuff himself in cheese. It was better that one of them was full and had the energy to move instead of both of them passing out in hunger. He would just nag Adrien to eat more tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was having Chat Noir late for something I hadn't decided. Maybe a photo-shoot or a dinner? But then, that happened. Like, I didn't plan for it to end up that way. Ugh, poor Adrien.


	4. Plagg could be a matchmaker. But, nyah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has to change for them to realise what is in front of them, what they might have missed, and what they can gain. After all, they are more than they think.
> 
> It started with Marinette's hair, Adrien's puns, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien never ask and Plagg never tell, but Adrien did hope he wasn't the only one having to deal with this kind of Plagg for 24/7. Did every previous Chat Noir ever be so done with the cat Kwami?

Adrien welcomed the next day with three primary feelings. Hunger, guilt, and misery. To him, that last one was unwarranted.

"Plagg~!" Adrien drawled out the name of his Kwami as he threw his pillow and blanket away to the floor, "Why, _oh why_ , did you put all these cheese crumbs on my bed!? Now it smells bad!" Adrien grimaced as he took a smell at himself. Aside from the sweats and grime from his hero activity last night, the smell of cheese stuck out the most. Adrien gagged, _"Ew,"_

Unknown to Adrien, Plagg was buried under the blanket Adrien threw. Plagg replied to Adrien's question, but it was too muffled for Adrien to make sense. He could hear his Kwami from somewhere, but he didn't understand what was said.

"Anyway, clean it up!" Adrien ordered, taking off his clothes and waved them away from him. The smell was so awful that he was forced to protect his nose with his other hand. Adrien debated whether to throw his shirt and jacket onto the pile of dirty blanket or not. Would the smell get worse? Letting out a breath through his mouth, Adrien threw his clothes on the bed instead.

"I'm going to need to let the windows open for the day," Adrien muttered to himself as he went to search for the remote to open the windows and ventilations... Add turning on automatic perfume dispenser on the list too. He would rather his room smelt like flowers or fruits instead of cheese. _Ew._ Nothing could express how much disgusted he was feeling right now toward the smell.

"Plagg!" Adrien called for his Kwami again when the black cat failed to show himself, "I'm going to clean myself first. Better have these _cheese crumbs_ taken care of or you'll find yourself getting milk instead,"

Anguish "Noooooooooooo!!" could be heard.

"Believe me, I don't want to do that too," Adrien said, rummaging through his wardrobe for new clothes to wear, "Do you know how hard it is to hide a bottle of milk to take on anywhere?"

Adrien didn't wait for the reply before going to the bathroom with his new change of clothes, "You have half an hour to do it, Plagg!" Adrien had wanted to add 'good luck' at the end but since it's _Plagg,_ it wouldn't make a difference, thus wasn't needed, he decided.

* * *

To Adrien's displeasure, the room still stank. Though, Plagg had indeed managed to clean the room from any visible cheese crumbs. As a reward for the complaining Kwami's hard work, Adrien gave him a slice of cheese. Plagg was stunned for just one second before he dived to the cheese ferociously, almost taking Adrien's finger with him.

"Plagg!" Adrien jumped away from the Kwami, shocked

"Ah," Plagg burped, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction as he floated in front of Adrien, "That hit the spot,"

Rolling his eyes, Adrien grabbed the Kwami to hide in his inner pocket. Going to the first floor, Adrien didn't linger to look at the photo before turning left to the dining room. A plate of light breakfast was prepared on the table. Adrien felt the corner of his lips turned down, 'That's not enough,'

Nevertheless, a light breakfast was better than no breakfast. Sitting down at the end of the table, Adrien offered a prayer to God before starting his breakfast alone.

Nathalie came in after he was done, as if she knew just when to show herself at the right time. Adrien waited for her to tell him something. A message from _Père_? His modelling schedule?

"Good morning," Nathalie waited until Adrien replied before continuing, "For today, you have a photo-shoot at afternoon. I have already called the school to excuse yourself for the rest of the classes,"

Adrien stiffened, "I can only attend the morning classes?"

"Yes. The car will be waiting for you at lunch," Nathalie confirmed, "Any question?"

Lunch. Did that mean he would be skipping lunch later? Adrien felt Plagg kicked him. The feeling he got, it was as if Plagg disagreed on skipping lunch.

"No," Adrien answered Nathalie instead, ignoring Plagg

It couldn't be helped. Once lunch time arrived, he would excuse himself to Nino, quickly go with the waiting Gorilla, applying make-up, trying on clothes, and the photo-shoot season that could end till evening. If no Akuma attacked today, then he might have the chance to eat dinner. Yeah, better that than just passing the day with light breakfast. 'Better something than nothing,' somehow, that had became a mantra to Adrien.

Once the place was clear of any possible eavesdroppers, Plagg shot out from his hiding spot. He wasn't happy. Adrien was somewhat amused at the thought of Plagg having 5.000 years to perfect the 'I am not pleased with you' look.

"You can't skip lunch!" Plagg started the lecture immediately, "You have already skipped dinner and this measly breakfast is _nothing_ near enough for you!"

"Please spare me the nagging today," Adrien sighed, "I'm happy when you get caring like this, but you and I both know this is not something that we can do about,"

"Well, we certainly can try," Plagg sniffed indignantly, "I'm not going to let Chat Noir get stupid injuries in fights just because he doesn't have enough energy because he's too busy to eat,"

Adrien bit his lips from blurting out something that would probably put him at odd with Plagg. The first time they fought, it didn't end well for both of them. That's why, Adrien usually just let Plagg did what he want without interfering too much. If it's not something too serious, Adrien was willing to close an eye.

"If they won't feed you, then we will find someone else who will," Plagg declared, flying away to the door and waited for Adrien to follow along because it's time for Adrien to go to school

Adrien privately wished to have the incorrigible Plagg back. This Mama-Plagg was too much for him today. To Plagg's declaration, Adrien argued, "I'm not going to beg for food, Plagg,"

Plagg hid in Adrien's collar, "Why not? I'm sure your friend will share his lunch,"

"That's the point," Adrien said softly, no point in letting others thought he was talking to air, "It's his lunch. I'm not going to take it. Besides, I won't be there for lunch, anyway," having arrived at the car, Plagg didn't reply anymore.

The ride to school was silent. Adrien was torn between feeling glad and suspicious. There was nothing to be suspicious about, yet there was also a nagging feeling that Plagg was planning something.

The car ride was decidedly short. In no time, Adrien arrived at school with time to spare.

"Thanks," Adrien told Gorilla, who nodded in acknowledgement

Closing the door behind him, Adrien watched his surrounding to find his best-friend. Nino hadn't arrived yet, it seemed.

"Hey, Adrien," Plagg pushed his jaw to turn it somewhere, "Look,"

Adrien followed along, wanting to know what got Plagg's attention. What he saw, was a bakery across the road.

"What about it?" Adrien didn't understand what Plagg wanted, "You want some cheese bread?"

"That sounds great but that's not what I mean," Plagg pushed his neck this time, forcing Adrien to walk to the bakery, "Buy some pieces of bread or something. If they won't feed you, then you gotta feed yourself. I don't mind some cheese breads too, if you get my drift,"

Adrien laughed. There was a warm feeling around his chest, his heart. Weird, how this little old one cared much more than-... Adrien shook his head. After waiting for the traffic light to go green, Adrien crossed the road and went into the bakery through the front door. Honestly speaking, he was nervous. This would be the first time he came here as a honest-to-goodness _customer._

"Welcome!"

"Oh, Adrien!"

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. They still remembered him. Adrien smiled at them, feeling shy and happy. The mixed feeling confused him a bit. He was shy at meeting them again, yet he was also happy that they remembered him and welcomed him. Although, being a model and an Agreste might be the factors for them knowing him, Adrien hoped it was because they genuinely liked him from the short while he visited this place before.

"Is there something you need?" Tom asked, smiling jovially

"If it's Marinette, I think she's still eating breakfast upstairs," Sabine added with an affectionate smile

"Ah, no," Adrien tried to stop the memory of playing with Marinette's hair out of his mind to no success. He just knew his face would be red. Why did he do that and Marinette was really nice. His thoughts jumbled around uselessly.

A sharp tug on his hair from Plagg freed him from the memory of running his hands through Marinette's hair. It didn't stop his traitorous mind from thinking of playing with her hair again today.

"Ah," Adrien cleared his throat, embarrassed at himself for getting carried away, "I'm here for some takeaway,"

"I see," Sabine nodded, "What do you want then?"

Tom handed him a plate and clipper with a smile. Adrien returned the smile shyly as he accepted the plate and clipper. Thankfully, they left him alone to pick the loaves of bread.

"Anything you want, Plagg?" Adrien whispered to his Kwami

"Cheese," Plagg replied with an obvious 'duh' tone

"Anything else?" Adrien rolled his eyes as he picked Plagg's request

Plagg, although Adrien couldn't see it, made a face, "This is for you, not me. Don't keep asking me!"

Adrien didn't bother to give a reaction. Just picking up what caught his eyes, Adrien belatedly realised that he might have taken too much. He knew for sure he wouldn't be able to eat it all... Maybe he could share it with his classmates. On that note, Adrien doubled the number of bread he took. Plus, some cookies.

"Isn't it a little too much?" Sabine asked with confusion

Tom had diligently taken the full plate and exchanged a free plate for Adrien to put pieces of bread on. He was currently packing the fourth plate of bread into a paper bag.

"I'm sharing it with classmates," Adrien explained, feeling a bit embarrassed by being asked

"Aren't you a good boy?" Sabine smiled, her eyes projecting her happiness and _something_

Adrien didn't understand why Sabine's eyes were like that so he just smiled and nodded. Being bashful was surprisingly easy with Marinette's parents.

"Mama!" Marinette's voice could be heard as she run down the stairs

Adrien paid Tom while half-paying attention to the door that slammed open quickly. Marinette looked hurried. Her hair was free too. The word, 'Nice,' flashed through his mind.

"Mama, can you help me tie-EEEEEP," Marinette slammed the door closed loudly

"Oh my, sorry about that," Sabine apologised in Marinette's behalf to Adrien who was mystified that Marinette would scream once she realised his presence. He even had a hand raised in greeting too!

Tom laughed, "Don't mind her, Adrien. She's just shy,"

Shy? Adrien didn't act like that when he was shy. 'I don't, do I?' Adrien asked himself with dread.

The sound of door creaking open had Adrien looking. Marinette had half her head and a hand stuck out. Adrien smiled and waved. Marinette waved back, "Hi, Adrien,"

"Hi, Marinette," he replied. Adrien was struck with the thought of time so he checked the clock, "Ah, we will be late,"

That snapped Marinette out from whatever she was thinking. To Sabine and Tom, who were standing aside smiling at them, Marinette, with her cheeks burning, asked, "Mama, can you help me tie..."

Adrien folded his hands behind him, waiting while thinking that maybe he could ask Marinette to help him carry all the paper bags to school. He was now slightly regretting buying so much.

When the silence continued, Adrien turned his attention back to Marinette who was fumbling with words. Concerned, Adrien asked, "Are you all-right, Marinette?"

"Yes! Well, no. I mean, we are going to be late. No, that's me only. You're ready to go. You're going to leave and left me behind and I deserve to be left behind for being late. Like, I woke up early today, you know. It's just that my hair refuses to agree with me today. Weird, huh? Aside from the pigtails, I can't make it into other styles. I tried making a bun like before and it's a success but it's so old-fashioned. I want to try new styles but I don't think they suit me. Should I just stick with my pigtails? Since they returned to normal after I transform- No No No! I didn't mean that! I didn't say that! You heard nothing! Nothing! Nothing, you heard me?!" Marinette worked herself into a panic

Adrien nodded, agreeing to Marinette because he felt bad. She was almost driven to tears. It wasn't like he understood everything she said anyway, so he didn't lie when he admitted he heard nothing.

"Marinette," Sabine called patiently, instantly calming Marinette, "What do you need my help with?"

"To tie my hair," even though Marinette was answering Sabine, she was looking at Adrien

Was that a clue for him to chime in? Adrien took a step forward to gain the parents' attention. With a confident smile outward and panicking inside for being _rash,_ Adrien offered, "Why don't I help Marinette instead? After that, we can go to school together,"

"Don't you need my help carrying the paper bags?" Tom asked, confused by Adrien's offer

"No!" Marinette cut in sharply, only to shrink when Tom turned to look at her. Still, she preserved, "I will help him carry it!"

Sabine put a hand on Tom's arm to stop him from talking, "Are you sure, Marinette? There's a lot and it's heavy,"

"Oh, Mama. You know I'm strong," Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed, relaxed

Huh. This was the first time Adrien knew that. He had a feeling he would learn a lot of new things about Marinette if he stuck around her a little longer. And he planned to, if his bad luck didn't hinder him.

"So, umm, Adrien," Marinette asked shyly, "I'd like to take you up on your offer,"

Adrien smilled and nodded, "That's great. So, have you prepared the brush and hair-ties? We still can make it if I do it quickly, I think,"

"Oh no, I left them in my room," Marinette gasped, "I will go take it quickly!"

Marinette dashed off, leaving them behind. Tom helped Adrien carried the paper bags to back-door, where they would leave after he finished tying Marinette's hair. A customer came in, so Tom went back to serve.

Sabine smiled at Adrien, "Thank you for helping Marinette,"

"You're welcome," Adrien bowed his head a bit to show his respect and gratitude. He also wanted to thank Sabine for being so sincere with him. It was nice.

Sabine left him alone to wait for Marinette. Adrien took the chance to stuff his pieces of bread into his school bag. That way, he wouldn't accidentally forget it. Eyes tracking around the place casually, Adrien took a cookie and munched on it. One cookie became two, became three, four, five... When Marinette returned, the bag of cookies was discarded on the trash bin, empty of content.

Adrien welcomed the girl with a closed-mouth smile. Very slowly and silently, he tried to chew without making it too obvious. Quickly giving up on that, he tried to just swallow all in instead. Success. But, ew. He ate like Plagg.

"Adrien?"

'Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. You do nothing wrong,' chanting that to himself, Adrien nodded at Marinette to show he heard. He couldn't open his mouth yet, since the crumbs would be obvious. Maybe he could excuse himself to the toilet first at school.

"You have something around your mouth," Marinette motioned her own mouth to show where she meant, "Is it cookie's crumbs?"

'Never mind then,' Adrien sighed to himself. To Marinette, he smiled, "Thank you for pointing it out. May I borrow your toilet for a bit to wash my face?"

"It's over there," Marinette pointed at a place hidden by the stairs

Adrien muttered, "Excuse me," and walked quickly to the toilet

A minute later, Adrien came out being as immaculate as ever. He took the hairbrush and immediately brushed Marinette's hair. Today's hairstyle would be... A simple half-up braided hairstyle would do.

Adrien was proud of the result. It wasn't too messy, which was good enough for him. Turning Marinette around, his smile widened when he realised she had her eyes closed. Anticipating for the result, eh?

"You can open them now," Adrien let her know

She had one eye opened, the other eye still closed. Adrien gave her a smile, to assure her he didn't prank her... Though he was tempted to. Maybe giving her a princess hairstyle just like his nickname for her. Or well, _Chat's_ nickname for her.

"Don't you want to take a look?" Adrien asked, curious as to why she was just standing there staring at him

Marinette shook her head slowly, "I trust you,"

Shock and flattery. They weren't something Adrien felt often, not even as Chat. Seriously though, on what basis did Marinette had to trust him? Not like Adrien would betray that trust. No way.

Wait, did that mean Adrien wouldn't be able to play pranks on her? What a shame.

"Let's get going then," Adrien's smile was genuinely happy, not letting the thought of wanting to prank her showed on his face, 'There's always Chat Noir, even if Adrien is off limit,'

Marinette blushed as she nodded.

* * *

They were late to class, but it's fine. At lunch time, since Adrien needed to hurry up to go, he tasked Marinette with sharing the pieces of bread and cookies. Adrien had to suppress a snicker when Alya hounded on Marinette with the hairstyle topic. Even Rose and Juleka pinched in.

"It's really unfair," Nino complained beside him as they walked to the waiting car

"Hmm," Adrien was in a good mood, so he just agreed to whatever Nino said. Before going in, Adrien told Nino, "Enjoy my treats, m'kay?"

"Oh, definitely," Nino grinned at the thought of eating the breads from Marinette's bakery. His grin dimmed a bit, "You don't forget to eat too. Too busy to eat is no excuse!"

"Yes, sir," Adrien saluted

Nino laughed as Adrien got in the car. They waved goodbye to each other until they couldn't see the other any-more.

In the car, Plagg's green eyes were noticeably staring at Adrien. With a sigh, Adrien asked Gorilla's permission to eat in the car, which was a yes. Adrien never had the problem to eat in the car with Gorilla whenever he asked or didn't ask, but he did try to ask for permission just because it felt right. The times he didn't were the times he was so busy that he only had time to eat instead of talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to change the Chapter Title. Any idea? It just... sounds weird to me. Plaaagggggg...


	5. Marinette, I'm happy for you too! -from Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has to change for them to realise what is in front of them, what they might have missed, and what they can gain. After all, they are more than they think.
> 
> It started with Marinette's hair, Adrien's puns, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the best wing-woman she was, Alya cooked up a plan for Marinette to get closer to Adrien. Marinette was all too happy to agree.

"Oh, Adrien," Marinette sighed melancholy, cupping her head with her hands in front of her monitor that was full of Adrien's photos. Unable to contain her feelings for the boy inside, Marinette let out another sigh of wistfulness.

Rotating her chair, Marinette put the back of her hand on her forehead, "Oh, Adrien..."

Tikki watched as Marinette kept on calling the name of the boy she liked. 'Teenager drama,' was what flitted through the tiny-yet-old Kwami's mind, followed by, 'First-love syndrome. Idol worship,'

"Tikki," Marinette called, eyes half-closed from her daydream about Adrien, "Do you think Adrien and I have been getting closer?"

"I sure hope so," Tikki said, shaking off the symptoms she diagnosed regarding Marinette's current action, "He certainly seems to be seeking you out more,"

"Yes! I know right!" Marinette jumped up, cheering loudly. She almost knocked down Tikki in her dance, "Adrien finally notices me! Me! Marinette! Yeah!!"

Tikki giggled, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Tikki!" Marinette cupped her little friend and rubbed their cheeks together

After celebrating for another minute, Marinette finally calmed down. Sitting on her chair, she asked, "Why did he notice me so suddenly though?"

"Marinette," Tikki called patiently, "You are his friend, of course he will notice you. He is just getting to know you better now,"

Marinette tried hard to suppress a squeal from bursting out. Now that they got to know each other better, even though this was the second day they interact semi-normally, Marinette had high hope for their happy ending. First, she would do her best not to be too nervous around Adrien, then they would start to hang out, and maybe she would get to meet Gabriel Agreste face to face when Adrien introduced her as his girlfriend. After that, they would hold their wedding in the Notre-Dame Cathedral, or under Eiffel Tower. If it's Eiffel Tower, then they could go up to enjoy the view and to escape from the crowds who came to their wedding. She would be a famous designer by then, which meant she would be wearing her handmade wedding gown with Adrien wearing Marinette's handmade tuxedo. They would have their honeymoon held somewhere else, maybe somewhere in Asia? She had wanted to try going to Japan's Harajuku to see their fashion too. Then they would have babies! A boy called Louis, a girl called Emma, and a baby boy called Hugh. A perfect family with her perfect husband!

Marinette's squealed finally burst out, "Oh, I can't wait for us to get married!"

"You and who are getting married?"

Marinette screamed, diving for cover behind her chair. Peeking out, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. It was Alya. The traitor was giggling hard to herself, body half bend in mirth. Marinette pouted.

Stepping out from her hiding place, Marinette went to pull Alya out from the stairs then closed the door silently, not before checking whether there was anybody downstairs.

"Who let you in?" Marinette asked, slightly confused

Alya paused in her giggling to answer, "You didn't lock the door. Seriously, Marinette. Be more careful! What if some else, let's say a certain blond hair-green eyes boy, come up here and hear your speech? _Whoo boy_ ," then the giggling resumed

Marinette burned with shame. Even though Alya knew of her feelings towards Adrien, she didn't have to laugh like this! Also, what did she mean by her speech? She didn't say it out loud, did she?

"You did," Alya replied, bursting Marinette's bubble of hope in one swift poke with sharp fingernail

" _Alyaaaaaa_ ," Marinette moaned, falling down and buried her face on the lounge chair

"There, there," Alya controlled enough of her laughter to pat Marinette's head. She made sure to not jeopardise Adrien's handiwork. Marinette wouldn't forgive her otherwise.

The following silence was comfortable. Of course, Alya had a reason for coming here unannounced. Which was why, she decided to break the silence, "Go on a date with Adrien,"

"Excuse me?" Marinette sharply lift her head to stare at Alya

"You want to get closer to him, don't you?" Alya smirked as Marinette flushed, "You can't be closer without doing something together~ Which is why going on a date is a good idea!"

"A-" Marinette gaped, a sudden realisation struck her, "Is this the idea of going on double dates with Nino?"

Alya winked with a grin and a thumb up.

Marinette raised herself fully then tackled her best-friend, "Alya, you're a genius!" Marinette tried to smooch her best-friend which was resisted. She wasn't deterred at all, "You're the best! You're awesome! Long live Alya!"

"Yes, yes, shower me with praises you peasant girl," Alya laughed, rolling away from Marinette's crutch

"Oh my dear Alya," Marinette hugged Alya on her stomach, "It pains me to let you go to the side of the fiend Nino. But for this good cause, I will willingly give my blessing with all my heart,"

"Marinette!" Alya rapped the girl's head as she laughed at Marinette's dramatic declaration

They played and teased each other for an hour before Alya noticed the darkening sky and decided to discuss something more important than the punishment for Nino if he broke her heart.

"What are you going to wear?" Alya asked, sipping on the juice Sabine had kindly brought up after closing the store

Marinette completely froze over.

Alya hastily added when she saw Marinette starting to get worked up over the fear of not finding perfect dress, "Of course, even with all this planning, we still don't know whether Adrien can go or not,"

"Oh," Marinette deflated slightly

"But," Alya nudged Marinette's side, "I still have a date to go. Help me find the perfect clothes?"

"Of course!" Marinette beamed, "Do you want me to make it for you?"

Alya considered, "Nah, I will just wear what I have,"

Marinette blinked, "Why?"

"While this is an important date and all, we aren't trying to impress each other much. We just want to relax and enjoy ourselves," Alya smiled, poking the dumbfounded Marinette's cheek, "I hope you can understand this one day, that despite everything, it's the company that's what's matters,"

"The company, huh?" Marinette grumbled, making a confused expression

Alya nodded. Since Marinette still didn't understand, she decided to give an example, "If, _if,_ I go on a date all dress up and pretty, with Nino dressing up too, having a date at an expensive restaurant, what do you think will happen?"

A lot could happen, but what stuck out was, neither of them would be comfortable with the atmosphere. Nino because he was Nino, and Alya because she was Alya. They didn't need fancy dinner or anything expensive to be happy together. Just because they had each other were enough for them. When they could be themselves with each other. That much, Marinette knew.

The company... If it was her situation... She would be too nervous and embarrassed to be able to talk and enjoy herself. Adrien was used to it, but without her to contribute to the conversation, it would be like he was talking to himself, which meant he would fall silent, and then they would go back to their respective home without talking, that led up to meeting at school without greeting each other and acting like the other didn't exist! Oh, Adrien would be very disappointed with her! He might even ask for a break up! Not even using words anymore, but with texts!!

"Don't get carried away, Marinette," Alya sighed and shook her head

"Ehehehehe," Marinette awkwardly laughed and rubbed her head

"Anyway, are you going to help me or not?" Alya asked, standing up and collecting her things strewn around Marinette's room, "I'm going back now,"

"Of course I will help!" Marinette acted offended that Alya would dare to think she wouldn't help

Alya giggled. Patting Marinette's shoulder, telling her she shouldn't bother to send her off, which Marinette insisted on arguing, Alya also added, "I will try to arrange the date with Nino at the time when Adrien can make it," Alya sighed and shook her head, "Let's hope that Nino successes in getting Adrien to agree to this double dates,"

Marinette nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with Alya. It would be nice to go on a date with Adrien... As a friend! _A friend!_ She honestly didn't think her heart could take any-more than that. _Really_. Tikki even agreed it was the best decision to go as friend. _See!_

* * *

"Come on, Bro," Nino's voice sounded exasperated, "What's so bad about it?"

Adrien shot his phone a dubious look, not like Nino could see it. He was currently changing to another set of clothes needed for another photo-shoot so he put the call on loudspeaker and continued with his work. The photo-shoot drag on _fur_ ever! Good thing he listened to Plagg and bought some breads. Reminded of that, Adrien took another bite of his dinner.

Plagg was mouthing whatever Nino said, as if mocking him. Adrien couldn't scold Plagg without Nino asking questions so he settled with glares instead. At the very last, Plagg had the mind to muffle his snickers.

Swallowing, Adrien replied, "Marinette's a good girl and an awesome friend,"

"See!" Nino sounded triumphant

" _But_ ," Adrien stressed, "I don't want to go on a date with her when we are not dating. What if she gets the wrong idea? What if she thinks I'm just stringing her along?" Not to mention the paparazzi. They would have a field day.

"Dude," Nino sighed loudly, "It's just a platonic date. You two are just going to enjoy yourself like _friends_ ,"

"Tell that to the paparazzi," Adrien muttered under his breath, "And Père,"

"Excuse me?" Nino sounded confused

"Even if we know it's just a platonic date, nobody else knows that," Adrien sighed, sitting down on the chair roughly. Immediately, he winced at the thought of damaging the clothes. Checking that nothing's out of place, Adrien continued, "I have a public image to hold, Nino. I can't just go on a date with a girl without causing trouble, to either me or Marinette," his luck certainly wouldn't help them.

"But, you'd be with us!" Nino argued, "Me and Alya! We are going together! The four of us!"

"You two are on romantic date," Adrien pointed out, taking another bread to eat, having finished the previous one, "Me and Marinette? Ugh, it will be super awkward. Not to mention with people turning to look at us or following us," 'Especially, _me_.' Adrien thought sourly. Because the attentions he got in public or crowded place, both by being a famous model and an Agreste, he was banned from going out by Père. Especially after the fan-girls incidents.

Nino mulled over his words, "So, you're saying... _You_ can't go out?"

"I want to Nino, really," Adrien assured his friend, "But if they catch me going out with a girl in a kind of date... Unpleasant rumours are going to spread. They will damage Marinette more than me," as much as Adrien didn't want to think about it too much, he knew the one spreading rumours was Chloe. It wouldn't bode well for Marinette who was always at odds with Chloe. What if Chloe drove Marinette into becoming Akuma like she did others? Adrien didn't want that.

"If Adrien Agreste can't go out, then why don't you put on a disguise?" Nino suggested with a self-satisfied tone

"That... It's not a bad idea," Adrien was reminded of the other time he could go out and enjoyed Paris with a mask on his face, "I think that can work," Somehow, maybe.

"Perfect!" Nino was laughing happily, "Now that's settled, let's agree on the time! When are you free?"

"I need to check first," Adrien stood up and dusted off his front from any bread crumbs, "But, Nino, do you think Marinette won't mind going with me?"

" **Oh, are you kidding me?!** "

Adrien jumped from how loud Nino reacted to his question. Even Plagg fell down from shock.

"What's wrong with him!?" Plagg hissed, "Doesn't he know how to use inside voice?"

Adrien hushed Plagg. To Nino, Adrien asked, "Excuse me, Nino. I don't quite understand,"

"Nah, never mind," returning to normal volume, Nino just said, "Alya told me Marinette is on board with this. You don't have to worry at all,"

An unfortunate knock on the door shut Adrien up. Hurriedly, he went to take his phone, "Sorry, Nino. I have to go now,"

"No problem, Bro," Nino replied lightly, "I will tell you the details tomorrow. You're going to school, right?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow," Adrien turn off the loudspeaker function

"See ya!" Nino replied before the line went dead

"Ehehehehehe," Plagg was laughing creepily, in Adrien's opinion, "Did you just get yourself a date with a girl who is not Ladybug?"

Adrien shot Plagg a warning look as he stuffed his phone in his bag, "It's platonic date. Like, as if we are just hanging out with friends,"

"A date is still a date. Despite whatever else you want to call it," Plagg snickered for one last time before hiding away in Adrien's bag

Alone, with a hand hovered on the doorknob, Adrien wondered whether this was a bad idea. With a shake of his head, Adrien decided to just worry about it later. He needed to focus on this job.

"Adrien?" Nathalie knocked again

"Coming!" Adrien opened the door and stepped out, his mind ready and blank from personal worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Restrictions, responsibilities, and so on. Adrien's in a hard spot.


	6. Both Adrien and Marinette were conflicted regarding a lot of different things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has to change for them to realise what is in front of them, what they might have missed, and what they can gain. After all, they are more than they think.
> 
> It started with Marinette's hair, Adrien's puns, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien found himself being reminded of his dislike toward trickery and conflict. Though, having secrets of his own, it was like pot calling the kettle black. On the other hand, Marinette was reminded of how much a thorn in her side Chloe could be.

"These kinds of worries, huh?" Alya tapped her desk as she and Marinette listened to Nino's report, "How unexpected,"

"How thoughtful," Marinette sighed dreamily

"I was surprised too," Nino agreed with Alya, "I didn't expect for him to think of that at all. We have been able to hang out just fine, haven't we?"

"In a group, at school, maybe," Alya tried to track her memories of Adrien being with a girl alone anywhere in public and drawing up blank. Being alone with Chloe didn't count, the three of them agreed. Alya gasped, "Holy Grail, he was never seen alone with a girl at all!"

"If he had, there would be rumors," Marinette pointed out, having checked it herself whether Adrien had a girlfriend or not. As far as she knew, Adrien had never dated before. OMG, did this mean Marinette would be his first date?

A keening sound escaped Marinette as she dropped her head on the table, completely floored.

Catching on Marinette's thought, but in a different way, Alya hounded on her boyfriend, "Nino, do you think Adrien knows the difference between going on a _date_ and hanging out?"

"I- think- so-?" Nino scratched the back of his head, face scrunched up in confusion

Turning to Marinette, Alya asked, "Do you know how to act on a date?"

Marinette's face was pale as she raised her head, "No."

Silence descent upon them. Briefly.

Slamming her hand down on the table, Alya declared to Marinette, "You're screwed,"

The boy they were talking about asked, "Why?"

Marinette launched herself back on her chair when she heard the unexpected question from Adrien. She didn't realize he had arrived.

"Adrien, Bud!" Nino eagerly welcomed his best-friend, "Do you know how to go on a date?"

Both Marinette and Alya shot Nino horrified looks. Adrien looked fairly confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have never gone on a date before, right?" at Adrien's nod, Nino continued, "Do you know how to act on a date? What to do on a date? What to wear, what to say, etc,"

Adrien thought about it seriously. As Chat, he always just asked Ladybug for a date, without thinking further on what to do on said date. As superheroes, they would get attention wherever they went, so going to popular or romantic places were out of the question. They couldn't go as civilian either, with Adrien's restriction and Ladybug's reluctant on sharing her identity... So, no. He had no idea what a date consisted. Glancing at Marinette who was waiting for his answer anxiously, Adrien frowned. He would just be a burden on their platonic date, wouldn't he? Even if it's a platonic date, it was still a date, like Plagg said, and he wanted to at least make sure Marinette enjoyed herself. Not for the first time, Adrien resented the restrictions Père put on him. If only Père didn't deny him the chance to hang out with friends, he wouldn't be at loss right now. The anger didn't last, fleeing away just as quickly as it appeared.

"No," Adrien finally replied out loud

"Well, don't worry too much about it," Alya cut in before Nino could add more oil to the fire, "Marinette knows nothing too, so you two can figure it out together,"

Marinette shot Alya a betrayed look, which her best friend answered with an apologetic one. Adrien finally sat down on his seat. Figure it out together, huh? It didn't sound bad, but that certainly didn't erase his guilt of being under-prepared.

"Any idea on where to go?" Nino asked, smiling widely at Alya

That caught Adrien's attention, "You haven't decided yet?"

"We want to wait until we are sure who are going first," Alya replied, taking out her notebook to write, "Is there a place any of you want to go?"

Marinette peeled her eyes from Adrien to her best-friend, "How about a shopping mall?"

The look Alya gave her had Marinette felt very ashamed for speaking up at all.

Actually, Adrien didn't think it was a bad idea. He had only heard about it, but wasn't a shopping mall consisted of a lot of entertainments? There were food, clothes, sports gears, book-store, miscellaneous shops, etc. Without missing a beat, Adrien seconded Marinette's choice.

"But- but-!" Alya spluttered, "A _date_ in shopping mall?!"

Oh, was it bad to have a date at a shopping mall? He didn't know. Seriously, first chance he got, he was going to surf the net.

"I think it's a great idea!" Nino chimed in, "I heard a new type of headphones just get in the market. I'd like to check it out,"

"But-!" Alya looked at them wildly before giving up and slumped in her seat, "It's not romantic at all,"

"Romantic?" Adrien raised his eyebrow at Alya. To Nino, he asked, "Just exactly what kind of date you invite me to? I thought it's a romantic date for you, and platonic date for me and Marinette. Since when there is a change of plan?"

"Obviously, if we go on a romantic date, then you, who come with us, will automatically be on a romantic date too," Nino said matter-of-factly

Adrien felt like he was tricked. He had wanted to go on _platonic_ date with Marinette, not _romantic_ one. He couldn't... He couldn't go on a _romantic_ date when he had someone else he _liked._ Maybe he should just back off now that he _knew._

"Obviously!" Alya loudly exclaimed to get Adrien's attention, "Since we aren't going anywhere romantic anymore, let's just cancel this double dates and just hang out instead!"

"Seconded!" Marinette agreed quickly, having noticed the conflict within Adrien

"Okay," Nino agreed easily enough

Adrien still felt bothered by the trickery but he agreed anyway. If they invited him for double dates again in the future, he would say no.

* * *

"That Nino!" Alya raged, "Seriously!"

Marinette silently ate her lunch. With just the two of them together, Alya finally exploded. In fact, Marinette was pretty sure her best-friend would choke her boyfriend if he was here with them. Fortunately for him, Adrien had invited him to eat outside. Adrien had also invited them, but they declined, having brought lunches from home.

"Do you think this... Incident regress my progress with Adrien?" Marinette put down her lunch on her lap and asked Alya timidly, "Do you think he hates me for tricking him?"

"Oh, Marinette," Alya went to hug her best friend, "I'm sure Adrien doesn't hate you. He might be displeased, but he won't hate us, probably,"

That didn't make Marinette felt better at all. Maybe she should just apologize. Yeah, she should definitely apologize.

"I will apologize," Marinette said her resolution out loud, "Directly or not, I also tricked him. I didn't correct him from getting the wrong assumption because of my selfishness on wanting to go on a romantic date with him. It's wrong. It's not fair towards Adrien,"

Alya gaped at Marinette. The girl looked really serious. But... "By apologizing to Adrien, it means you admit that you want to go on a romantic date with him, you know. Can you really admit that to him?"

Marinette blinked twice, "Huh?"

"Adrien might realize, or will ask, why you didn't tell him," Alya explained patiently, putting her hands on Marinette's shoulder and look at the girl on the eyes, "Then what are you going to answer? The truth, because you want to go on a date with him? Or the lie, because you didn't know?"

There was no way Marinette could answer the truth! She-... Oh, this was a mess. She didn't want to lie to Adrien but by admitting the _truth,_ it was too scary to even think about.

Alya felt bad for making Marinette more depressed. She felt even worse when Chloe caught sight of Marinette and she wasn't able to stop the blonde, who came along with a red-head, on insulting Marinette.

Marinette mostly let Chloe's insults flew out from her ears, she was too busy thinking of a way to apologize to Adrien to give Chloe her time. Her lunch had been forgotten too, sitting innocently on her lap.

Seeing Marinette not reacting to her words threw Chloe into a bigger fit. Finally, she just decided to push Marinette's shoulder to get her attention. What neither of the four girls expected was for Marinette's leg from snapping up, sending her lunch flying. Marinette's instinct kicked Chloe's on the shin, followed up by her lunch showering them both, since Alya and Sabrina managed to get away in time, and Adrien witnessing everything.

'Where is the hole when you need it?' Marinette thought desperately as she stared wide eyes at the equally shocked Adrien

Chloe fell down immediately, screeching about her broken bone. Marinette snapped her gaze to Chloe, shocked by her screech. Alya went to stand beside Marinette, shocked at the thought of the troubles Chloe would bring to Marinette. In her best friend's defense, Chloe was the one who pushed Marinette into acting. But if Chloe used her Father's influence, then Marinette would definitely get in trouble. Alya was still bitter about that. It didn't help that Marinette had almost been apprehended before because the little miss misplaced her bracelet.

Adrien was the first to react. He immediately went to check on Chloe, concerned of any possible fracture. Really, just last night he thought Chloe would get Marinette in trouble for going on a date with him. Yet even without the date, Marinette would still be in trouble because of Chloe. Adrien didn't know how much his testimony would help, but he would make sure to keep Marinette out of jail, if it came down to it. Chloe was the one who provoked her and initiated the... scuffle, after all.

Marinette didn't know Adrien was on her side, naturally. What she knew, was that she had to kiss goodbye to her future and life. Adrien hated her. Chloe would put her in jail. Mama and Papa would be devastated by how their daughter had turned into a ruffian and got thrown in jail. Tikki would leave her and Paris would get a new Ladybug. Even Chat Noir, who would come to realize she was Ladybug, be disgusted by her. It was too much, she was going to cry.

Adrien let go of Chloe's shin, "It's not broken, that's good. In fact, you're not even bruising," standing up, Adrien offered a hand to help Chloe up, "You're fine,"

"Oh no, I'm not," Chloe disagreed, not taking Adrien's hand and focused on glaring at the paling Marinette, "I'm going to tell Daddy this,"

"Why?" Adrien decided to ask. He wanted to know why. He also retracted his hand from Chloe.

Chloe turned to him, shocked, "What do you mean 'why?' She kicked me!"

"You insulted her and pushed her," Adrien stated it factually, quietly, "She reacted to your push. I saw that,"

Chloe froze. A bit of color returned to Marinette. Alya stood a bit straighter as she glared at Chloe. Adrien looked sad as he stared at Chloe, waiting for her to continue. With lips pursed tightly closed, Chloe stood up by herself, dusted herself off Marinette's lunch, and walked away in silent anger. Sabrina glanced a few times at Adrien before following Chloe silently.

While not happy with how this turned out, Adrien still turned to Marinette with concern, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrified," Marinette whispered, staring at Chloe's retreating back, "I didn't expect to have... kick her like that," soberer, Marinette swore, "I really didn't mean it!"

Marinette knew it was a reflex left over by fighting as Ladybug. She was just glad that as Marinette, her strength was normal. Chloe was also though, so she wouldn't break easily. Letting out a sigh of relief, Marinette closed her eyes and let the tears fell silently. She really thought she was a goner.

Adrien frowned and shared a glance with Alya. He didn't like conflict, and this especially didn't sit well with him. Chloe would definitely find a way to pay back, and Marinette would be in constant danger to fall victim to _le Papillon_. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Adrien wiped the leftover of her lunch from Marinette's hair and asked Alya to clean the girl as much as possible at the toilet. He also offered his handkerchief to use.

"Then...," awkward, Adrien shifted on his feet, "Then I'll be going in first. Don't take too long," from the way Chloe was acting, Adrien deduced she would skip the school to clean up in her house. There was no way Chloe would let people see her current self. A wry smile made its way to his lips. Even with their relationship straining like this, he still knew her best.

"Thank you," Marinette refused to meet his eyes, choosing to look at her feet instead

Adrien glanced at her, "For what it's worth, I know you're innocent," he hesitated here, "...Don't let her get you. Be strong. I know you are,"

Marinette's heart warmed up. Still facing down, she nodded.

Adrien patted Marinette twice on her head, ignoring how dirty it was, "See you in class,"

Once Alya was sure nobody else was eavesdropping on them, she used Adrien's handkerchief to wipe Marinette clean as much as possible.

"Are you all-right, girl?" Alya asked quietly, honestly worried

"I will be," Marinette closed her eyes again, having opened them to look at Adrien's retreating figure. Wiping her eyes with her sleeves, she stood up and cleaned up the mess before going to toilet to wash up.

"Do you want to go home to change?" Alya asked, eyeing Marinette critically

"Nah," feeling better than before, Marinette shook her head as she pushed toilet's door open, "The shop will be busy at this time. I don't want to distract Mama and Papa with this silliness," to herself, she repeated what Adrien said, "He is right, I am strong. I am stronger than this. I will be fine. No matter what Chloe will do later on, I won't give in to her!" Marinette shot out her fist and made a pose

Alya's smile widened, "That's my girl!"

* * *

"I have everything recorded," Nino reported when they met up in class, "Do you want a copy?"

"Sure, just send it to me," Adrien nodded, sitting down on his seat

"Seriously though, Chloe is horrible," Nino sat down next to Adrien and leaned in, "She is going to be more vicious later on, isn't she?"

Adrien frowned, "I guess,"

"Poor Marinette," Nino sighed and shook his head, leaning back to his seat, "Someone needs to cut her some slack,"

Adrien agreed, "She is really afraid of what Chloe might do,"

"Of course!" Nino replied hotly, "Chloe did manage to put Alya on suspension, almost got Marinette arrested, and turned a lot of people into Akuma! She is evil, I tell you,"

Normally, Adrien would stay silent because he was uncomfortable at bad-mouthing his friend. This time, Adrien stayed silent because there was nothing else to say, really. He had just seen a real case of bullying. It left him bitter.

If, if he had insisted on them to go out to lunch with him and Nino, would this still happen? Adrien watched the door to wait for the girls as he thought, 'Is there something I can do to make Marinette feel better?' Involved or not, he was starting to know Marinette better. He wanted to cheer her up. He didn't like it when his friends felt sad like this.

"You're brooding," Nino commented lightly, not looking up from his phone

Adrien's phone alerted him of incoming mails. Not replying to Nino, Adrien opened the messages. His eyebrows shot up when he saw what Nino sent.

"What are you doing?" He rounded on Nino, eyes wide and mouth agape

"What do you think?" the boy had the gut to not looking at him!

"This!" Adrien waved his phone wildly, "Is invasion of privacy!"

"Nah," Nino finally looked up to grin at him, "It's taken with permissions. No privacy invaded,"

Adrien glanced at his phone, at the photos of Marinette, Marinette and friends, and the video Nino recorded stealthily, then turned to his best friend, "What's the point?"

"You don't have her photos, do you?" Nino asked with a cheeky grin, "So, now you do!"

"I can always ask her permission for these photos, you know," Adrien reminded him dryly, "Besides, it's not fair that I get these without her permission,"

"You can ask, but I'm not sure the photos will turn out good," Nino muttered, "Anyway! You can just ask her later then!"

When being told that, Adrien lost the will to ask Marinette for permission. It was embarrassing! OMG, did Nino set him up again!? Even after he swore he wouldn't do that anymore!

"If you don't want it, then just delete it. No need to get a headache over it," Nino suggested slyly

If he had Chat's nails right now, Adrien would definitely scratch that smug look off from Nino's face. Returning to his phone, after a debate with inner Plagg, Adrien decided to save the photos. He... might need it for later use. Just in case.

Still, seeing Marinette's photos on his phone, where there's also Ladybug's photos, it reinforced Adrien's turmoil of not knowing why he was in turmoil in the first place. Adrien liked Ladybug. Adrien was friend with Marinette. It was that easy, wasn't it? Why did he feel conflicted? Where did that conflict come from? Letting out a sigh, Adrien thought, 'I miss Ladybug,' then, 'I want to play with Marinette's hair again,'

.

.

.

"Oh." Adrien got it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe... will she be a problem? Probably not. Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have a head-canon that Adrien takes it for granted that Marinette and Ladybug have the same hairstyle. So when Marinette changes it for a bit, Adrien will immediately notices. That, and Adrien has a secret: [hair fetish]. Which is why he is so excited.


End file.
